bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Tamamonomae
You know... the irony here is that canonically for my characters, she is the mother of Tsuchimikado Shikizaki. And this rendition does share similarities with my own conceptions of her. --- Abysmal Shadows (Talk) 08:36, January 11, 2016 (UTC) :I actually forgot about that for a moment. >.< I recall now that you told me one time about Tsuchimikado being her child. Since we share similarities on how we perceive her, I'm more than open to suggestions or insights you'd be willing to share about her. It may help me in working on her, since I'd rather not keep this article empty, especially since I'm going to involve her with the coven. If you're cool with it as well, I'd be happy to also list Tsuchimikado in this article too, so it aligns with your canon. --Silver-Haired Seireitou (Dosvidaniya, tovarisch.) 08:57, January 11, 2016 (UTC) :Well, my thought process regarding her was that she was always a very powerful entity. As a Kyuubi-no-Kitsune, she was at the very least a thousand years old by the time she began wrecking havoc on the chinese dynasty, meaning her spiritual powers were phenomenal. Yet given what I've seen and what I read about, her preferred methodology was rooted entire in subtley and manipulations. She drove a king to such debauchery that his nation fell into ruin. From that I got the impression that she was the kind of entity that derived a great sense of pleasure from engineering someone's downfall through their own actions. Manipulating the situation so that their own hubris and weakness becomes the catalyst for their fall, given her refusal to use the enormous power at her disposal. It struck me as odd, that an ancient and powerful being such as her would use such mundane methods rather than overt displays of power. She herself in plain sight, but left enough clues that a determined person could figure things out, but even if they did, its not as if they could do anything about it. :With that in mind, if she's apart of the Coven, then she's up to her old tricks again. Bringing about the downfall of yet another civilization for no other purpose than see how the heroes and perhaps even her own allies handle the events that she weaves. She is the master weaver, a temptress incarnate, something that is intensely curious but not so malicious as to be angered by those who overcome her challenges. I think its seeing how people react to the challenges and what they do that interests her than the outcome itself. For ill or for worse, she's satisfied in the end if they do something interesting. Well thats my personal opinion of her. Admittedly theres no doubt that she's attracted by power, but I think putting a twist as to why she's interested would make her character more interesting. In kitsune legends, the foxes were renown for playing tricks on humans to remind them of their humility. That regardless of station or power, they would always be human and thus fallible and even weak, that they should never let hubris take root in their heart because all that they have achieved can very easily be taken away. This is what basically formed my concept of her and what you have before you is what grew from that. And sure I'd be cool with Tsuchi being mentioned here. --- Abysmal Shadows (Talk) 09:33, January 11, 2016 (UTC) I came here to ask Sei whether or not he considered some of those images to be "pusing the envelope" there, considering the swimsuit incident we had a while back. Instead I find a (suprisingly) serious discussion on the talk page. Heh. *''Watches as Sei copy-pasts Void's comments into the personality section''* ''"There goes Tokyo, yet again." —SCB'' (The chatty-chat section.) 16:16, January 11, 2016 (UTC) @Void - Yeah, that slipped my mind as well... She would've been a nine-tails by those times, which took place in the eleventh-twelfth century, so yeah, I should change her age. Those were basically similar to what I had in mind, though you make a good point about the reasoning behind her being drawn to power. In today's world especially, humans allowing their hubris to take center stage is definitely reached an all-time high all across the world, so her involvement with the Coven would make a lot of sense that way. Makes her more interesting as well. Excellent, thanks for the ideas, Void. @Shonen - Me? Pushing the envelope?! Why, the very nerve! I can't recall a time ever doing such a thing! --Silver-Haired Seireitou (Dosvidaniya, tovarisch.) 20:32, January 11, 2016 (UTC) Isn't the one by the ōnsen a bit unnecessary though? Granted it's a nice painting, but still... consistency must be upheld here regarding the wiki and its image policy. ''"There goes Tokyo, yet again." —SCB'' (The chatty-chat section.) 22:44, January 11, 2016 (UTC) :Honestly, I put it there because I liked it, but in terms of why it works there, I'd probably say it fits because she is a well-known temptress, having taken the role of a courtesan and even a concubine, so it matches with the character. On the other hand, if this was a character like Soifon, and I put an image of her like that, then yeah, there would serve no purpose because that contributes nothing to the established character. That's how I saw it anyways. --Silver-Haired Seireitou (Dosvidaniya, tovarisch.) 22:54, January 11, 2016 (UTC) :Sei, I am bringing this up because it is serious. If I remember correctly we asked someone else a while back to remove an image from their own page for similar reasons of it being too close to being explicit. Regardless of whether she's a temptress or not, I think the other images you have, the ones where she is in a kimono get the picture across. I am also aware of the "steamy" scenes that are in Bleach itself, but this was also taken into consideration when we asked that the other image in the past to be removed. It is a nice picture, but how are we supposed to tell others to uphold wiki policy if we don't uphold wiki policy ourselves?''"There goes Tokyo, yet again." —SCB'' (The chatty-chat section.) 02:58, January 12, 2016 (UTC) :Honestly, I think we're splitting hairs here, Shonen. I don't deny the seriousness of what you're saying, but I should point out that that particular image doesn't actually show really any more skin that a girl of equal bust would show in a shortened kimono. It's not like it's an image of a skimpy bikini or a girl with two sugar packets and a bottle cap covering her business, which yes, would in fact be an unnecessary display of skin. This was the same stance I had the last time we discussed this particular problem before. I'm not saying I need the image, but I really can't see why it needs to be removed. --Silver-Haired Seireitou (Dosvidaniya, tovarisch.) 03:21, January 12, 2016 (UTC)